Laissez moi dormir
by Nightspark
Summary: Après le dernier combat, la mort de Voldemort laisse deux hommes marqués désemparés.


Laissez moi dormir De Nightspark  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages et situations sur lesquels se base cette fiction sont l'œuvre de JK Rowling et lui appartiennent en droit je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.  
  
Warning : les noms sont utilisés dans leur version originale, les *......* remplacent l'italique et signalent qu'il s'agit de la pensée des personnages.  
  
Merci de laisser des reviews ! Et merci à Hinkyponk, Shalimmara et Milo, dont les reviews m'ont m'encouragée...  
  
***  
  
*Mort. Il est mort. La prophétie est accomplie. Je suis libre.*  
  
Harry a beau se répéter sans fin ces quelques mots, il n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire. Pourtant, il l'a prononcé, *Avada Kedavra*, et il a vu Voldemort se tordre comme un arbre desséché, pour finalement tomber, tout rabougri, à ses pieds. Il n'est pas mort comme les victimes habituelles quelque chose de bizarre dans le sort de Harry l'a détruit plus douloureusement que prévu. Le jeune homme continue à contempler la forme immonde par terre, qui semble encore agoniser, tant la souffrance est inscrite dans la chair affreuse de ce qui fût le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a aucune idée du temps qui s'écoule.  
  
Autour du Survivant règne une agitation incroyable. Les Aurors du Ministère sont là, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été d'une grande utilité leur rôle semble se réduire à compter les Death Eaters capturés ou tués, et à dresser une liste de ceux qui sont encore en liberté quelque part, se préparant sans doute déjà à l' « après-guerre ». Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, grâce aux informations de l'espion Severus Snape, ont été les premiers à transplaner sur le champ de bataille ils participent maintenant à la recherche des corps. Mais surtout, l'endroit grouille de Médicomages tout juste débarqués, qui secourent les blessés progressivement dégagés des décombres du quartier général du Mage Noir déchu.  
  
Mais Harry reste là, incapable de détourner les yeux de la chose. Il s'attendait à ressentir une joie intense au lieu de ça, rien. Sa poitrine est absolument vide d'émotion, comme si le choc était trop grand pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir en lui.  
  
Et puis, doucement, son corps se remplit de quelque chose d'indicible, quelque chose qui gagne chaque parcelle de son esprit, jusqu'à déborder. Pourtant Harry ne pleure pas. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois de sa vie où il a réussi à pleurer. Il lui semble que son être est trop plein de souffrance pour pouvoir se libérer : s'il laissait partir la douleur, il ne serait plus qu'une carcasse vide, prête à tomber en poussière.  
  
Pourtant la fin de Voldemort aurait *dû* être une délivrance. Il avait imaginé ce moment pour tenir dans les périodes les plus difficiles. Maintenant, il se sent trahi, abandonné. Il découvre que sa vie n'a plus aucun sens, parce qu'elle n'était construite que sur ce combat. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne parvient pas à bouger : il voudrait que le cadavre se relève et lui dise quelque chose qui donnerait un sens à tout ça.  
  
Harry se sent affreusement démuni, comme s'il s'était battu pour rien pendant toutes ces années. Toute sa vie paraît se réduire au paquet de chair informe qui gît devant lui. Il entend presque le rire aigu et maniaque de ses cauchemars, ultime victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est persuadé en cet instant qu'Il avait la réponse, qu'Il savait...d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se retient pour ne pas se jeter sur le corps grotesque et le secouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, qu'il avoue.  
  
Harry avait inconsciemment espéré qu'une fois qu'il aurait accompli ce que tous attendaient de lui, une vérité lui serait révélée, quelqu'un lui annoncerait que tout cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, et qu'il était libre désormais de retrouver ses parents. Il rêvait vaguement de la possibilité qu'ils aient toujours été là, tout simplement dissimulés derrière le décor.  
  
Le souffle irrégulier, Harry voudrait crier *pourquoi ?* mais seul un gargouillis informe sort de sa bouche. Le son de sa propre voix lui fait reprendre ses esprits et il se met à glousser intérieurement en songeant que Voldemort est mort sans rien comprendre de plus. L'absurdité totale de tout ce destin lui apparaît plus clairement que jamais, et il se retourne, comme pour crier aux autres, membres de l'Ordre et du Ministère, ce que lui, Harry Potter, vient de découvrir : que tout cela n'a aucun sens, qu'ils se sont tous battus pour rien, que d'ailleurs Voldemort aussi n'était qu'une marionnette!  
  
Il voit alors Dumbledore qui marche vers lui. Harry se tait, frappé par le ridicule du vieil homme...Celui qui a passé dix-sept ans à le préparer pour ce jour, à planifier, à suivre le destin... Harry se souvient de leur entretien deux ans auparavant, et de sa colère contre le directeur aujourd'hui il a envie de rire. Alors les yeux bleus du sorcier croisent les siens et instantanément, Harry se calme. Il accepte. Il *est* acceptation.  
  
Comme sortant d'un de ses vieux cauchemars, le jeune homme porte machinalement sa main à son front, s'attendant par habitude à sentir sa cicatrice brûler. Ses doigts ne rencontrent qu'une peau lisse et des mèches de cheveux désordonnées. Bouche bée, il pose une question muette à Dumbledore, titubant malgré lui vers le vieil homme et découvrant son front.  
  
Albus a un sourire douloureux face à l'attitude enfantine du Survivant qui repousse ses cheveux, comme pour montrer à son père une blessure de cour de récréation. Il s'était attendu à ce que la cicatrice disparaisse avec la coupure de la connexion qui unissait les deux sorciers, mais n'en avait rien dit à Harry, au cas où il se serait avéré qu'il se trompait. Il se contente de hocher la tête et cela semble suffire au jeune homme, qui laisse retomber son bras. La lueur de démence qui flottait l'instant précédent dans les yeux verts de l'adolescent a disparu et Albus respire à nouveau. Il a craint un moment que l'esprit de Harry ne puisse supporter le choc, mais son instinct de vie est, comme espéré, le plus fort. Désormais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'autre homme marqué qu'il protège depuis de longues années.  
  
Comme s'il avait eu la même pensée, Harry murmure d'un air hébété : -- Snape...  
  
Puis, interrogeant Dumbledore : -- Est-ce que lui aussi va perdre sa marque ? -- Oui, tous les Death Eaters capturés l'ont perdu au moment où Tom est mort.  
  
Harry hoche la tête, gravement. Ces deux années l'ont étrangement rapproché du professeur de Potions, bien qu'ils ne se soient à peu près jamais parlés, et que leurs relations apparentes n'aient pas changé. C'est en profondeur qu'ils ont lentement acquis une estime réciproque. Harry a accepté la nécessité pour son professeur de le torturer en cours lorsqu'il a remarqué dans les yeux de Snape que des excuses muettes avaient pris la place de la jouissance vindicative des années précédentes Severus a fini par voir Potter tel qu'il était vraiment, après que la mort de Black ait doucement éteint toute haine posthume envers les Maraudeurs.  
  
Il semble naturel à Harry de vouloir voir Snape maintenant, car il est évident que l'homme est le seul à comprendre pleinement ce qu'être un homme marqué signifie. Même Dumbledore, qui les a tous deux soutenus, ne peut véritablement imaginer cet enchaînement inscrit dans la chair. Surtout, Harry aimerait savoir quels sentiments son professeur éprouve à l'égard de sa nouvelle liberté : est-il aussi désemparé qu'il l'est lui-même ? C'est avec sollicitude qu'il demande : -- Où est-il ? -- Je ne sais pas.  
  
***  
  
*Quelle idée d'avoir suivi ce rat. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un meilleur endroit pour crever ?*  
  
Severus Snape est allongé dans la boue, le visage mangé par ses longs cheveux noirs maculés de sang. Ses jambes sont inertes, sa poitrine est ravagée par un sortilège qui se fraie un passage jusqu'à l'insoutenable, et ses yeux sont vides. Pourtant il est calme. Quelques instants plus tôt, il a contemplé incrédule son avant-bras et a souri en songeant à Potter.  
  
*Potter est vivant, et libre. Je meurs, mais je suis libre aussi.*  
  
Il était resté le plus longtemps possible près de l'adolescent qu'il avait amené au repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, gagnant du temps en priant pour que les membres de l'Ordre transplanent vite. Et puis, alors qu'il combattait férocement contre ses « camarades » incrédules, il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil un rat qui courait entre les jambes de Malfoy.  
  
Un rat à qui il manquait un doigt. Au même moment, il avait nettement senti la présence nouvelle de Dumbledore, et s'était précipité à la suite de l'animagus.  
  
***  
  
Peter Pettigrow avait analysé la situation avec une inhabituelle acuité. Si Snape combattait contre eux, et aux côtés du fils de James, c'est qu'il avait trahi depuis longtemps, qu'il n'était jamais vraiment revenu de leur côté, en un mot, que les Aurors n'allaient pas tarder.  
  
Cette pensée provoque instantanément la transformation de l'ex-Maraudeur, qui file maintenant entre les jambes de Lucius. Il gagne rapidement la sortie, et court vers les bois qui bordent le domaine du maître. Les « pops » des ennemis qui transplanent le poussent à détaler encore plus vite sûrement Snape travaillait pour Dumbledore, et si Dumbledore arrive, ils sont foutus.  
  
Peter sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de survie face aux Aurors, il a toujours été lamentable en duel. Or il veut vivre. C'est ce puissant instinct qui l'a poussé à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a dix-sept ans, à trahir James et Lily peu après, à rester dans sa forme animagus douze longues années, à se mettre à genoux dans la Cabane Hurlante, à trancher sa propre main il y a trois ans, à fuir maintenant qu'il sent que le vent pourrait tourner contre son camp.  
  
Arrivé à l'abri des premiers arbres, Wormtail retrouve sa forme humaine, serrant sa baguette dans sa main moite. Il entend alors un léger craquement à sa gauche.  
  
***  
  
Severus ne sait pas vraiment ce qui le pousse à poursuivre ce rat, sauf peut-être qu'il est dernier symbole de ses années à Hogwarts. Le cas de Remus Lupin est spécial. Trois ans de collaboration à l'Ordre et la douceur du loup-garou sont venus à bout de leurs différends. Par contre, Pettigrow et sa manière de trembler de peur et d'excitation à chaque punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont un souvenir vivant des tourments que lui infligeaient Potter et Black. Peut-être a-t-il inconsciemment détourné la haine qu'il vouait à Harry, pour lui rappeler James, sur Peter, pour avoir joui de ses humiliations ?  
  
Mais peut-être aussi s'en veut-il d'avoir été aveuglé par son esprit de vengeance quatre ans auparavant...s'il avait écouté Black et les trois adolescents, peut-être que les choses se seraient passées autrement ?  
  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ces questions douloureuses, Severus se concentre sur la traque de l'animagus. Ils sont presque aux arbres maintenant. L'espion voudrait lancer tout de suite le sort qui obligerait Wormtail à retrouver sa forme humaine, mais il craint de le rater : il ne peut se permettre de perdre sa trace. Peter a déjà réussi deux fois à échapper à la mort grâce à ses transformations, il n'y parviendra pas une troisième.  
  
C'est alors que l'homme dégoulinant – Severus a toujours cet adjectif lorsqu'il pense au rat – réapparaît. Severus n'en revient pas d'autant de stupidité. Sa baguette brandie, il s'avance vers Pettigrow.  
  
***  
  
-- Avada Kedavra !  
  
La voix de Harry Potter est claire et déterminée. Il s'est préparé à ce moment pendant deux longues années, et durant tout ce temps, la guerre ouverte entre le monde magique et les partisans de Voldemort l'a suffisamment mis en contact avec la mort pour qu'il sache pleinement ce que la donner signifie. Et c'est précisément pourquoi il a aujourd'hui la puissance nécessaire pour tuer le mage noir.  
  
Autour du couple de sorciers, réunis par un étrange et tortueux destin, des dizaines de Death Eaters hurlent de douleur, lâchant leurs baguettes pour étreindre leurs avant-bras marqués. Les membres de l'Ordre restent un instant pétrifiés face à cette soudaine faiblesse de leurs adversaires, puis réalisent ce que veut dire ce mouvement collectif.  
  
Alors, la victoire leur étant désormais assurée, ils se ruent sur les Death Eaters. Privés de leur maître et aveuglés par la souffrance, ceux-ci se battent de manière désordonnée, pour ceux qui se défendent encore. Certains crient le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres Bellatrix Lestrange retourne dramatiquement sa baguette contre elle-même sous les yeux incrédules de Remus Lupin Lucius Malfoy utilise sa présence d'esprit pour transplaner avant que Dumbledore ne les piège comme il l'a fait auparavant.  
  
Soudain, les murs de la demeure s'effritent, se craquèlent, comme si la maison de Voldemort se tordait elle aussi de douleur à la chute de son maître. Albus comprend qu'une connexion existait entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le lieu où il avait élu résidence : il faut que tout le monde sorte avant que qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, il n'a pas besoin de prévenir les autres, car maintenant une panique s'empare des combattants, qui fuient, oubliant toute dignité, Death Eaters et membres de l'Ordre côtes à côtes.  
  
Le Survivant ne fait pas un geste pour se mettre à l'abri il n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit conscient de ce qui se déroule autour de lui. Mais le bâtiment ne s'écroule pas sur lui, pas plus que sur le cadavre de Voldemort qui gît aux pieds de la jeune silhouette.  
  
***  
  
Sous le couvert des arbres, deux êtres sont pliés sur leur bras gauche. L'un, grand et torturé, sait déjà que cette douleur est celle de la délivrance, et c'est à peine s'il l'a perçoit, son esprit s'échappant par avance. L'autre, petit et grotesque, gémit sans retenue, horrifié et soulagé tout à la fois.  
  
Quand ils peuvent se redresser, Severus sourit largement, et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il songe avec amusement qu'il n'a pas sourit naturellement depuis des années. Il a presque envie de rire. Pas pour lui, parce qu'il est parfaitement conscient du fait que sa vie ne va pas devenir heureuse pour autant mais pour Potter, pour qui il ressent un sentiment indéfinissable. On appelle cela de la fierté paternelle, mais Severus ne le sait pas.  
  
Un couinement de l'animagus lui fait lever les yeux. A la vue de cet être immonde de bassesse, le visage de l'homme se ferme à nouveau, reprenant instinctivement l'air revêche qu'il a si longtemps porté. Pourtant, il se force à parler gaiement :  
-- Voyons Pettigrow, tu n'es tout de même pas triste de savoir que ton maître est mort ? Ta propre vie est bien plus en sécurité maintenant, puisque nous n'avons pas la peine capitale en Angleterre... Je parie que ces imbéciles du Ministère vont être tellement contents que tout soit véritablement fini qu'ils vont se montrer indulgents envers les rats de ton espèce...  
  
Il s'étonne lui-même de son calme et sa capacité à ironiser. Cependant Peter lève sa baguette avec démence :  
-- Je n'irais pas à Azkaban !  
  
Il a crié sa phrase d'une voix suraiguë, tremblant hystériquement alors qu'il jette des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui. Severus, dégoûté, répond froidement :  
-- Lâche ta baguette, Pettigrow. Tu ne veux pas que les Aurors interprètent mal tes intentions, n'est-ce pas ?  
-- Les Aurors sont occupés là-bas, ils ne me verront pas... je vivrais sous ma forme animagus... je l'ai déjà fait, personne ne m'a découvert...  
  
*Il fait des plans pour l'avenir. Tout pour rester en vie.* Severus a du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme Pettigrow puisse autant tenir à son existence, quand lui-même serait mort avec soulagement depuis près de vingt ans.  
-- Ne fais pas l'idiot, tout est fini, maintenant.  
  
A cet instant, Peter fait la dernière chose à laquelle se serait attendu Severus : il l'attaque. Il l'attaque pour le faire souffrir. Severus sent avec surprise la douleur pénétrer dans ses entrailles. *Tord- boyaux. Etonnant que ce rat soit capable de le lancer avec autant de puissance.* L'espion ne prend pas la peine de se défendre. Il n'a plus envie de se battre. Sa marque a disparu, il sait de manière certaine que tout est fini, et après tout, il peut bien mourir aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il est tellement ahuri par la folie de Pettigrow qu'il a l'impression que ces choses ne sont pas vraiment en train d'arriver. *Absurde*, pense-t-il en s'écroulant par terre, aveugle.  
  
Peter agit sans penser à ce qu'il fait. Il est seulement en mesure de réaliser que l'homme en face de lui est le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher de vivre. Il lance des sorts qu'il n'a jamais pu réaliser aussi bien, à une vitesse incroyable. Il est un animal menacé, uniquement guidé par son instinct de survie. Il fuit sous sa forme animagus entre les racines des arbres. Il est probable qu'il ne soit plus jamais un homme, désormais.  
  
***  
  
Severus est calme, et en un sens, heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il meurt au bon moment. Il meurt alors qu'il y est prêt. Bien sûr, il y a la douleur, mais Severus s'est habitué à ne pas tenir compte de son corps. Etrangement, il trouve agréable de ne plus voir ainsi il peut décider des dernières images qui peupleront son esprit.  
  
Il y a Dumbledore, évidemment. Le vieil homme est le seul être à l'avoir aimé tel qu'il était. Il l'a aimé solitaire, honnête à en être cruel, fuyant, cassant, sarcastique, haineux, plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, vindicatif, même injuste. Il ne lui a pas fait miroiter un rachat, un épanouissement dans la compagnie des autres. Surtout, il ne l'a pas jugé.  
  
Et puis, inattendu, il y a Potter. Potter qu'il a haï pour être le souvenir vivant de son père. Potter qu'il a jalousé pour être célébré dans tout le monde sorcier pour un destin dont il n'était en rien responsable. Potter qu'il a appris à comprendre, en qui il a vu la marque qui défigurait son propre bras, et dont il est fier maintenant.  
  
Severus se love au creux de la terre, s'enfouissant par avance dans la boue. Il va enfin pouvoir dormir. Il n'est plus qu'épuisement. Il lui devient difficile de penser, et il est soulagé à l'idée que la mort l'envahit.  
  
Mais lentement, ses pensées redeviennent plus claires. Il reconnaît la vieille sensation qui précède ses insomnies, quand au moment de s'endormir quelque chose en lui se met à lutter contre l'abandon. Severus s'efforce de mourir, mais peu à peu doit se résoudre au fait que l'animagus l'a suffisamment blessé pour qu'il souffre et soit hors d'état de lui nuire, mais pas assez pour qu'il en crève.  
  
*Salaud.*  
  
Les Médicomages sont foutus de le sauver, quitte à le laisser pourrir à Sainte-Mangouste pendant des mois et à le renvoyer chez lui aveugle et impotent avec une pension pour loyaux services rendus au Ministère.  
  
Il y a juste un problème. Severus ne veut plus vivre. Il a lutté contre l'envie de se suicider pendant vingt ans, a travaillé à supprimer toute pensée tentatrice de mort. Mais il vient d'y croire. Il vient de se laisser aller à la fatigue, à l'irrépressible désir de se reposer, enfin.  
  
Le désespoir qui l'envahit lorsqu'il tente à nouveau de se contraindre à penser au futur lui tire des larmes qui coulent doucement sur ses joues maigres, entraînant des coulées de boue et de sang. Son visage est lentement lavé par cette eau salée qui s'échappe de ses yeux sans vie.  
  
Et puis la rage. Severus se met à tâtonner autour de lui, la mâchoire vibrant de volonté destructrice. Il lui faut sa baguette. Il se traîne sur ses coudes, sans prêter attention à ses jambes inutiles ou à sa poitrine enflammée. Il crache des mots sans suite entre ses dents serrées. Il pleure sans retenue, contre l'injustice qui lui refuse le sommeil.  
  
***  
  
Harry est parti en courant, ne sachant même pas ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi. Albus reste en arrière, laissant intuitivement l'adolescent partir à la recherche de l'homme.  
  
*Snape, ne soyez pas mort.*  
  
Cela paraît illogique mais il est évident pour Harry que si son professeur ne survit pas, il sera vraiment et définitivement seul. Seul à reconstruire sa vie sans Voldemort. Seul à se sentir démuni sans sa marque. Seul à souffrir de l'absurdité de son destin. Seul à fuir ses cauchemars dans d'interminables insomnies.  
  
Harry s'efforce d'être rationnel. Si Dumbledore ne sait pas où est Snape, c'est qu'il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille fouillé par les gens du Ministère. L'adolescent se tourne avec appréhension vers les bois. Est-il possible que des Death Eaters s'y soient réfugiés ? D'après l'espion, certains d'entre eux ont installé des caches protégées magiquement sous le couvert des arbres. Serrant un peu plus sa baguette, le jeune homme s'avance il se sent inexplicablement vulnérable, pour un sorcier qui vient de venir à bout du pire mage noir de son époque. Mais c'est comme si après cela, il était vidé de toute puissance magique, comme si sa vie en tant que sorcier était intrinsèquement liée à Voldemort.  
  
Se frayant un chemin au milieu des broussailles, Harry se laisse guider par un étrange murmure incohérent. Il lui semble qu'un esprit de la forêt s'agite, prisonnier de quelque malédiction obscure. Il patauge dans une terre boueuse, trébuche sur des racines et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus oppressée à mesure que le grondement se fait entendre plus distinctement.  
  
Lorsqu'il découvre l'origine du bruit, Harry s'effondre à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur fulgurante qui le submerge. Un homme se tord dans la boue, tel un insecte visqueux auquel on aurait coupé les pattes et crevé les yeux. Des mots sans suite s'échappent de sa bouche, orifice torturé et poisseux de sang. Seules les larmes qui baignent sa figure témoignent de son humanité.  
  
Le Survivant s'avance, les lèvres pincées et s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Lorsqu'il parle, c'est avec une voix douce mais ferme :  
-- Professeur Snape ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est moi, ...Harry. C'est fini, ça va aller, je...je vais chercher les Médicomages. D'accord ? Professeur ?  
  
Il agrippe les épaules de l'homme avec nervosité. Et si Snape avait perdu l'esprit ? Mais deux mains s'accrochent alors à son dos, le forçant à se baisser vers le visage vide.  
-- Non.  
  
La voix est étonnement claire, mais Harry fronce les sourcils, décontenancé. A nouveau, la simple syllabe :  
-- Non.  
  
Et puis, sévèrement, avec ce ton froid qui lui sert d'ordinaire à effrayer ses élèves :  
-- Ma baguette.  
  
Harry regarde autour de lui, mais ne trouve rien. Au bord de la panique crue, il bredouille :  
-- Elle n'est pas là, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin, tout est terminé, je vais chercher les Médicomages, - il peine à respirer, il a affreusement conscience du resserrement de l'emprise des bras autour de lui, il sait qu'il *faut* qu'il trouve les bons mots, mais il n'y parvient pas, il sent déjà qu'il a perdu - vous savez, ils sont arrivés juste après les Aurors du Ministère, ils vont s'occuper de vous...  
  
L'adolescent fait mine de se relever, mais il en est empêché par l'étreinte de l'homme. Instinctivement, il lui rend cette étreinte avec force leurs deux corps se pressent avec sauvagerie l'un contre l'autre, dans une tentative réciproque de saisir leurs vies fugitives. Comme une supplication, Severus prononce avec la lucidité qui lui reste, laissant transparaître l'immense désespoir qui l'habite :  
-- Aidez-moi...je vous en prie...  
  
Harry va répondre que c'est ce qu'il cherche à faire quand l'homme ajoute, dans un sanglot, avec une voix presque enfantine :  
-- Je voudrais juste dormir...  
  
Secouant la tête d'un air hagard, Harry tente désespérément de repousser la compréhension qui germe en lui, mais la voix tremblante suggère, impitoyable, alors que les ongles s'enfoncent plus profondément dans sa chair, griffes de chat terrorisé :  
-- Ce sera rapide...vous avez votre baguette...  
  
Luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahit, l'adolescent s'oblige à regarder son professeur : les yeux noirs sont plus vides que jamais, mais le visage tout autour n'est que souffrance. Harry songe qu'on achèverait un animal dans cet état par pure pitié, mais il ne peut se résoudre à tuer une seconde fois. La douleur, physique, se propage dans tout son être, et il pleure d'impuissance.  
  
Severus s'est laissé retomber dans la boue. Il est étendu sur le dos, les bras tordus dans des angles étranges. Il espère. Il espère que dans un souffle, le garçon va le libérer.  
  
Harry pousse un cri de rage, de douleur il rugit de toutes ses forces, cambré, les poings crispés dans la terre. Il saisit sa baguette, étend son bras vers le corps inerte, se meurtrit sauvagement les lèvres, et puis ouvre la bouche pour donner la mort. Il n'en sort qu'un bruit de gorge grotesque, sanglot étouffé et ravageur. L'adolescent s'effondre sur le corps de l'homme, le secoue, le frappe de ses poings crispés, en articulant, mêlés à ses pleurs :  
-- Vous...n'avez...pas...le droit...  
  
Severus clôt ses paupières, lentement. Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui demander ça, à lui, qu'il a empêché d'échapper à son destin à plusieurs reprises. Déjà, l'homme sait que Harry n'y arrivera pas. Il pose une main sur la tête du garçon, fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec rudesse.  
  
Les doigts enfoncés dans la peau de son crâne font presque mal à Harry mais il s'en moque : il sent dans ce geste l'acceptation de l'homme. Doucement, l'adolescent se redresse, murmure simplement :  
-- Pardonnez moi.  
  
Et puis s'enfuit jusqu'à la lisière des bois, où il trouve des Médicomages. En retournant à leurs côtés vers les tentes installées par le Ministère pour les blessés, Harry croise Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le scrute de ses yeux bleus perçants, mais l'adolescent ferme son esprit : ce qui s'est passé sous les arbres n'appartient qu'à lui et à son professeur, dont il serre l'épaule avec détermination.  
  
FIN 


End file.
